From the balcony to the bus
by samanddianefan10
Summary: What happens to make Daphne change her mind in the night of her wedding to Donny. What goes through Niles' mind that night, and how Frasier tries to help the couple. Complete. revised final chapter
1. Chapter 1

My absolute favorite episode is something barrowed something blue. My last fanfic I wrote about scenes from the episode. This time I decided to write about what happened the night of Daphne's wedding, after they said good night. As always reviews are really appreciated!

"Darling? Are you coming to bed? I've almost finished whitening my teeth. Although, I really have to have a word with Dr. Shaw. I think it's time that I get fitted for a new tray." Mel Crane called out, clad in a black nightgown with a matching lace robe.

She brushed out her hair in her customary precise fifty strokes of the hairbrush, which did absolutely nothing to tame her massive curls that night. No matter, she sighed. Her negligee and the excitement of being a newlywed should do the trick. Honestly, she couldn't wait for the whole Donny-Daphne wedding to be over with. In her opinion, she should have already been on her honeymoon by now. But she knew she very well couldn't ask her husband to miss this occasion. Daphne was part of the Crane household, and Niles probably felt obligated to attend the wedding. Oh well, as she said earlier, he had a lifetime to make it up to her. It was time to turn off the lights, and her husband would soon join her. It had been a long day, and romance was in the air. Hopefully her husband felt the same way.

Niles could barely stammer out his next words. He was emotionally drained, to say the least. Just an hour ago he stood out on the balcony, holding Daphne. An hour later, felt completely alone. He had to get out of his room. She loved him- he couldn't get past that. She shared his feelings but still they were not destined to be together. He was glad the lights were dim, so Mel couldn't see the pained look on his face. He had to get out of the room. It was suffocating him. He thought briefly about feigning illness so he wouldn't have to witness the ceremony. But even though things didn't work out the way he wanted them to, he just couldn't do that to Daphne. He would always support her no matter what. That didn't mean the ceremony would be easy for him to sit through. There was no way he could bear through it without thinking of Daphne's sweet kisses. And the worst part was that he had no one to blame but himself for not speaking up sooner. If only he had shared his feelings with Daphne sooner….

"Niles? Are you alright?"

"Darling, I'm sorry. I really need to talk with my brother. I promised him earlier that we'd finish out this conversation we started. "

There, Niles thought. That wasn't a complete lie. He would call Frasier, after he had a drink or two. Normally he frowned upon drinking alone but tonight he desperately needed anything to feel better. Earlier in the evening his brother had, in fact, revealed that Daphne had feelings for Niles. He cringed as he knew it would be considered extremely odd if not offensive that he would rather talk to his brother than his own wife on his honeymoon. But what was he supposed to say? 'Excuse me, dear, but I'm in love with Daphne. Don't worry, she won't have me?"

Mel frowned as she made her way to the bed. "Surely this can wait until after the wedding! It's getting late. And don't forget, tomorrow we need to work out some more details of the honeymoon." She looked at her husband, knowing that her pleas fell on deaf ears. He seemed so distant, though she didn't know why.

"I'm sorry, but I really need to talk to Frasier. I promise I'll…" He started to say that he would make it up to her. But in his heart he knew he could never make up to Mel for being in love with another woman. "I'll be back as quickly as possible."

Mel sighed. It was a lost cause, and she knew it. She changed her approach. "I hope you're not gone too long. After all, we are newlyweds. Daphne and Donny aren't the only ones celebrating tonight." She sighed seductively.

Daphne and Donny. He bit his lip nervously, as he paused to think about what he wanted to say next.

Niles had to get out of his own room. After professing his love to Daphne, it just didn't seem right that he go to bed with Mel. Of course, he would return shortly. But he just couldn't handle any conversation that she might have wanted to start. Or anything else she wanted to start. Especially not after what he'd just been through. Daphne loved him. That was an answered prayer years in the making. They had embraced and told each other how they felt. Sadly, she felt obligated to Donny and their wedding. There was nothing more he could say or do. She would never be his.

"Thank you, darling, I knew you would understand." He completely ignored her attempts at romance. There was no way to think about that, not now. He had someone else on his mind. He kissed her on the cheek before leaving. He grabbed his cell phone and room key, and headed down to the lounge.


	2. Chapter 2

The hotel bar seemed strangely quiet. It was strange, considering all of the commotion earlier from Daphne's family. It was a wonder not a one of them was down there. Oh well, Niles figured. They were all passed out in there rooms. Thank goodness for small miracles. Oh that's right, he recalled. They had been asked to leave the bar earlier. The bartender looked like he'd been ready to close the place down for the evening, but Niles motioned him over.

Three glasses of sherry later at one thirty in the morning, and Niles was no closer to returning to his room than he was before he started drinking. He had turned his cell phone off, although he knew that Mel must be wondering where he was. He kept looking at the entrance, expecting her to show up at any minute.

The sting of the alcohol had little, if any, effect, on the stirred emotions he was facing. Niles sat at the bar and flipped open his cell phone. He had started to call his brother at least a dozen times, but ultimately hadn't been able to muster up the courage to talk about what had just happened. After all, it had taken him a good fifteen minutes to take the first sip of sherry; he wasn't ready to erase the memories of Daphne's kisses quiet yet. Not quite drunk, not quiet numb, Niles started blankly at his empty glass. He thought about one more drink but instinctively knew that last one could push him over the edge. After all, tomorrow was a big day. Not that he wanted to face it, mind you. But being the gentleman that he was, he could not very well not show up at Daphne's wedding. Mel was upstairs, thankfully sleeping. If she had any idea of what had transpired that evening, she would be undoubtedly devastated. Just what that night needed- even more devastation.

Just when he thought it couldn't get any worse, a familiar and unwelcome voice echoed from across the hallway.

"Doc! Couldn't sleep, huh? It's my big day in just a few hours. You'd think that I would be sleeping like a baby right now." Donny chuckled as he sat down next to Niles.

"Not to worry. It's not uncommon for a person to be a bit restless on the eve of their wedding." He replied, barely hiding the sarcasm in his voice.

"Tell me about it. Daphne can't sleep a wink either. She's been tossing and turning all night long."

Just what he needed- an image of Daphne in bed with Donny. Maybe it was time for one more drink, after all.

"She's been a bit moody. Who can blame her, with her family and all? Oh well. I came down here to give her some privacy. Doc, "Donny grew solemn. "What are you having?"

"Sherry."

"That sounds good. Barkeep, I'll take a glass myself."

So the love of a woman wasn't the only thing they had in common, Niles frowned.

"Daphne's been crying tonight. I've never seen her like this. I've tried asking her what's wrong but she insists that she's fine. I don't know, Doc. I've tried just about everything I can think of. I'm just chalking it up to wedding day jitters. Come to think of it, I'm feeling that way myself."

"Then perhaps you shouldn't rush into anything, like a marriage." Niles blurted out. He held on tightly to his glass, as if to distract him from the sound of Donny's voice. Having to sit by him right now just seemed like one more knife in the heart. Fate could be so cruel.

"Good one." Donny laughed. "No, seriously. Do you think something's really bothering her?"

Niles' heart beat faster. Could it be that she was thinking of him? Undoubtadly, she was bound to be upset. She'd just confessed her love to another man. He should have been aghast at Daphne's sadness. But part of him knew that she cared for him, enough to tear her apart tonight. The fact that Donny was asking him what was wrong bothered him. As the man pledged to marry Daphne, Donny should be offering his comfort no matter what. Niles knew he would never walk away from her when she needed him the most.

Poor Daphne. If only he could be there to comfort her. He certainly wouldn't be found in a bar when she obviously needed loving care. How could Donny be so oblivious to her needs? Perhaps it was because Donny didn't love her in the way she needed to be loved. She was a goddess to be treasured, and yet she was now lying alone in her bed crying. Niles frowned, picturing his beloved Daphne as helpless as she must be feeling at the moment. For point of reference, he remembered the look on her face when she told him that she couldn't be with him. She had looked so sad, yet so determined. Was she putting on a similar brave face with Donny? If there was only some way he could tell!

And now, here he was, in quite the dilemma. This was his perfect chance to advise Donny to give Daphne her space. All he had to do was suggest that he not pressure her. That might not bring Daphne back but would sure make Niles feel better. Just leave Daphne alone, he felt like saying. Why couldn't you have ever left her alone? This wasn't supposed to happen. You weren't supposed to be here. I'm not supposed to be a guest at her wedding. In another time, another universe, I could have been attending her wedding in an altogether different way. That could have been me upstairs with Daphne right now. But he blew his chances, and he knew it. Daphne asked him why he had waited so long to say anything. Why had he? The timing wasn't right, that's what he told Daphne. Why did he wait so long?

"Niles, are you okay there buddy? Maybe it's time to cut you off." Donny tried to take the glass out of Niles' hand. He wouldn't release his grip. There was no way he was going to listen to Daphne's very soon to be husband. Not now anyways. He had too much on his mind.

"I'm sorry. I was a bit distracted. It's been a really long day."

Donny had no clue just how long of a day it had been.

"I know what you mean. I should be winding down. But I'm so nervous that I can't sleep. What's wrong with me?"

"Uh, I'm not sure I'm the best person to talk to right now."

Donny looked at him inquisitively. "Then who should I talk to? Your brother?"

"No, I'm sure he's sound asleep. Listen, I really would love to help you." Niles thought of how just a minute before Donny implied that he might be drunk. " But as you can clearly see I'm in no condition to.."

Donny put his hand in the air, motioning for Niles to stop. "Say no more, Doc. I guess I should be headed back to bed. We've all been there. I'm taking off now. Daphne really needs me right now."

Daphne.

"Are you sure you're okay? I'm no doctor but you might consider a good night's sleep. Seriously, you look like hell. No offense." Donny said as he stood up.

That settled it. Niles knew that it was late, but he didn't care. It was time to call the one person who would understand what he's going through- Frasier.


	3. Chapter 3

For this chapter I thought of two of my favorite scenes. One scene I wrote with Murder Most Maris in mind.

Daphne tossed and turned, praying for sleep to come. She had a sinking suspicion that it wouldn't come to her that night. The midnight hour had passed, and the sleep she so desperately needed evaded her. In the half hour of sleep she had actually gotten Niles appeared to her in her dreams. .

"_**Daphne… just let me go. I can't do this." Whispered Niles as he pulled away from their embrace. They were standing in the middle of Café Nervosa. The room was filled to capacity, yet she couldn't make out a single face except for Niles'. She could feel that they were all staring at her, waiting for her to say something…anything. Poor Niles was standing, sopping wet from the rain. Except, oddly enough, only she and Niles were wet, with no rain appearing in the background windows. She stood there, shuddering. If Niles noticed, he didn't say anything. That was odd, because he always noticed everything about her. No man had ever paid such close attention to her. And yet, when she needed him the most, he was pulling away from her.**_

_**He touched her arm. "I'm so sorry, Daphne. I can't do this. I don't see how we can work things out."**_

"_**Of course we can! Niles, Just say the word and I'll leave Donny. We can be together. Isn't that what you want?" She tried to pull him close to her, but he refused to budge.**_

"_**I'm sorry. But I don't love you anymore. I did, but I just can't love someone from a distance. And that is what you have always been- a distant dream. But it's time for me to move on."**_

_**He looked so sad. All she wanted to do was pull him close to her and never let go. **_

"_**Please Niles, just give me a chance. I'm sorry I couldn't see it before. I just never imagined someone like you would fall for a working class girl from Manchester. But you're not shallow. You love me for exactly who I am. I see that now. Please, Niles. Let's give us a chance. Please. I'll do anything…" she held his hand as she looked into his eyes. **_

_**There. There's the look I've been waiting for. You do love me! You …**_

"_**Do you want to do something for me?" **_

"_**Anything..just say it…"**_

_**He pulled away from her, at the same time saying. "Just let me go."**_

_**Just like that, he was gone. He simply disappeared. And there she was, all alone in Café Nervosa. And only now, she was standing there in the middle of Café Nervosa naked and all alone. Everyone including the café workers just stared at her. No one offered to help her. If only Niles hadn't left her…he would have helped her. He would have known what to do. But he's gone, and she didn't know where she could find him.**_

_**Gone**__. _

She sat straight up in her bed, with her heart racing. "Niles!" she whispered.

"What did you say?" Donny asked groggily.

Had he heard her? And why on earth did she call out Niles' name?

"Nothing. I'm so sorry. It's all right now. Go back to sleep."

While Donny shifted back over to his side, Daphne turned her back to him. She closed her eyes again.

"_**Hear that, we're cutting in harmony." Niles smiled as he joined her in chopping vegetables. Now that she thought about it, he was standing might close to her.**_

"_**We are, aren't we." She smiled back. "Ooompta, oompta oompta oompta…"**_

"_**Heart and soul. I fell in love with you. Heart and soul. The way a fool would do…" he sang in his angelic voice.**_

_**In unison…. "Madly….because you held me tight. And stole. A kiss in the night." They laughed. He had such a lovely smile.**_

_**Giggling, she playfully slapped her arm. He tapped hers in return. She touched his arm again. **_

_**The doorbell. **_

"_**Damn. Who could that be?" Niles had muttered. And then he simply vanished into thin air. One second he was there, the next he was gone.**_

_**Gone.**_

She widened her eyes as she realized how much she was going to miss her friend, her beloved Niles.__

She tried to fall back asleep.

"_**Anyways, my brother was telling me about a conversation the two of you had…"**_

"_**Oh no…."**_

"_**It's okay. I'm glad he told me. We can work through this. It's perfectly natural that you're having doubts about your wedding. …But Donny loves you. He's the one. I'm certain of it."**_

_**This time Daphne willed herself to wake up.**_

But that is not what he had told her. Instead, he had told her that he loved her.

_Oh why did this have to happen to me? Tonight of all nights! The night before my wedding and now Dr. Crane decides to tell me he loves me? This is crazy. This can't be happening. All this time he's been in love with me….how could I have not known? He is the kindest, sweetest man I have ever met. When he kissed me, it wasn't like when Donny kisses me. Niles is far more passionate than my own fiancé is! He's kinder, considerate….sweeter. He is…Niles. _

_What in the world is wrong with me? It's Donny who I love. He's the one I should be thinking about. He would be absolutely devastated if he knew what happened on the balcony. He's a good man, and he loves me. We have had some good times together._

_But are they enough to make me happy for the rest of my life?_

She sighed, and turned over again. The pillow was a little moist from her tears, on the side facing the wall. She had been crying so silently she was certain Donny hadn't heard her. She would be mortified if he knew what she was going through.

_I can't do this. I can't get married when I might be in love with someone else._

_Am I in love? I've been wondering that for awhile now. Oh why couldn't have Dr. Crane spoke up before now? I just don't know what to do. Would it have made a difference if he had told me sooner? Oh what does it matter? It's too late now._

_Or is it?_

Daphne rolled over yet again, shocked that Donny hadn't woken up yet. She felt so sorry for him. She was relieved that he couldn't read her mind. Here it was the night before they were supposed to marry and she was thinking of another man.

Dr. Crane. Niles.

_This is bloody awful! I'll never get to sleep like this. Why can't I just forget about tonight? Why can't I stop thinking about how he kissed me? Why can't I forget about all the wonderful things he said to me? He would leave Mel for goodness' sake. And the thing is, I believe him. It's not like I couldn't call off the wedding. It will be hard, but I can do this. I know everyone will be disappointed in me. But I have to trust my feelings._

The question was, would she be willing to listen to her heart?

She realized then that she had a few options. She could sleep and forget about everything. She could call Dr. Crane. Then there was Donny. Although it was quite unlikely she would do so, she could talk to him about what had happened. That wouldn't have solved a thing. It just would have hurt him and ruined their wedding day. Some way to start off a marriage.

Then there was Niles. With any other problem, she could have turned to him. They had tried talking about their shared feelings, but found there was no easy way out of it. Either way she went, she had hurt someone she cared about.

She could listen to her heart, and be honest with everyone. Niles was exactly the type of person she'd dreamt of. Not only was he the type, but he was the very man she'd been dreaming about for months now, ever since she'd become engaged. She blamed Niles for not speaking up sooner, but she herself had several opportunities to talk to him. If only she had more time, she could sort this all out. She rolled back over to face her fiancée.

_**What would it be like to wake up next to Niles? **_

It was no use. Here she was looking the man she was supposed to marry and she was thinking of someone else.

_I love you, Donny. You have given me happiness, respect, and joy. How can I just throw it away on a feeling? Dr. Crane loves me and he means so much to me. Is he right? Will I regret this for the rest of my life if I don't take a chance?_

That feeling was too strong to ignore. There was now no doubt in her mind. She had to talk to Niles.

Careful not to disturb Donny, she got up and threw on her robe. She left the room, taking her cell phone with her.

_I'm going to do it. I'm going to tell Niles how I feel. And then I'll call off the wedding. There's no way I can go on like this. Donny loves me, but so does Niles. I have to let him know that I've changed my mind_.

If only she could remember Niles' number! She was much too nervous to think clearly. She dialed, without sending, every possible number that she thought could be his cell phone. Frustrated, she hung up. After a minute, the number came to her.

It's now or never.

The phone went straight to voice mail.

Hoping he would see her number and call back, she dialed his number several more times.

_Please pick up. Please. I can't do this until I talk to you one more time._

She paced the hallway, ignoring the couple that walked past her with inquisitive looks on their faces. No time to worry about them.

It must not be meant to be. He was with Mel now, and she couldn't very well forget about her. (As much as she wanted to).

_What could I have said, anyhow? That I'm in love with you and I can't go through with the wedding? That I can forget about Donny and Mel? If only you were here to talk to …you'd know what to do. _

One last time, she dialed Niles' number. With no answer, Daphne decided to call it quits. Timing was everything, and hers was definitely off. Perhaps this was a sign. It was time to give up the fight.

_I have to make things right by Donny. I don't know what I'm doing out here,_ she thought sadly as she shut the lid to the cell phone. _I can't just forget everything. I owe it to Donny to make this right_. With that Daphne made her way back to the bedroom, terribly dreading the next day.


	4. Chapter 4

Once Donny left, Niles immediately felt more at ease, as was always the case. If he had to listen to Donny say Daphne's name one more time he would have to scream.

"Excuse me, sir." He asked the bartender. "How much longer will you be open?"

"About an hour, sir. Can I get you anything else to drink?"

Niles pushed his empty glass in front of him. "I think I'd like one more glass, please."

He then pulled out his cell phone. Four missed calls? His heart nearly stopped as he saw that it was Daphne who had called him. Dare he call her back?

_I have to. She wanted to talk to me. She called me at this late hour- it must mean that she's changed her mind! Of course I have to call her!_

And so he did. He would never have dreamt of calling anyone at this ungodly hour unless it was an emergency. And this certainly qualified!

There was hope, but he dared not allow himself to feel it.

As luck would have it, his call went straight to voice mail.

_No need to leave a message_, he sighed. _There is nothing I can do. It seems as if her mind is truly made up._

He pulled out his phone again, and this time he dialed his brother's room. Undoubtedly he would have his cell phone turned off at this late hour.

"Frasier, it's Niles. I have to see you. Yes, I realize what time is it… I mean what time it is. No. No Yes. Yes. I am in the lounge. Could you please meet me here? I wouldn't ask…yes Frasier, I do know you have a big day ahead of you…I know you didn't mean anything…Okay I will see you in a couple of minutes."

Finally Frasier made his way down to the bar, where he quickly observed his brother having what appeared to be one too many drinks. His heart ached for his brother, as he could only guess that the evening ended in heartbreak.

"Niles, look at you. " He said warmly, taking his brother's glass as he sat down beside him. "I think you've had quite enough, don't you?"

Niles stared incredulously at his brother. "Had enough? Had enough? You have no clue of what I've had tonight…"

His poor brother looked absolutely heartbroken, Frasier frowned. "I don't know what I can say right now. No words can erase what you've been through…"

"You were right, Frasier. She loves me." Niles blurted out. "She loves me, but she can't be with me. I would have almost rather heard her say that she didn't have any feelings for me at all. But to know that I could have been with her if I hadn't been so…" He drifted off, not really sure of what to say.

"If you hadn't been so what, Niles? Honorable? Respectful? There was no way you could have known how she felt. I live with the woman and I had no clue that she shared your feelings. When she confessed her feelings to me I was completely blown away. You couldn't have known, Niles. Please don't beat yourself up for something that you had no control over. I wouldn't be too hard on yourself. After all, Daphne does have a part in this…"

"Are you blaming Daphne? You must be crazy if you think I'm going to just sit here and listen to this. Why I could…" He stood up, but Frasier put his hand on his brother's shoulder and gently pushed him back down.

"Calm down. I'm not blaming Daphne. I'm not sure that there is any blame for anyone in this situation. It's tragic, and I know you're hurting right now. But the reality is…"

"The reality is that I've been living in a dream world for the past six years!" He cried out in frustration. "I just thought…I always promised myself that the minute that I thought the time was right I would take her in my arms and tell her how I feel about her. But did I? No. I sat back and watched her fall in love with another man. I should have told her how I felt, Donny be damned. But I didn't. And now here I am…..here I am." His voice lowered, reality continuing to sink in. "Here I am, talking with you, avoiding a wife who I'm not so sure I should be with…Frasier I think that I made yet another mistake. Now my inability to face my feelings have gotten me into a situation that frankly, I'm not sure is the best decision of my life. I can't believe I just said that."

Frasier waited a minute to speak. He had prayed for his brother to be happy, even though he himself disapproved of his choice for a wife.

"Niles, you know that Dad and I will support you no matter what you decide to do."

"Are you thinking that I should leave Mel?" Niles asked earnestly. "Because I just don't know if I can go through another painful divorce. I know that I can't. Daphne made the decision to go on with her life, and I should do the same. What should I do, Frasier?"

"That's something only you can decide. I just hate for you to live your life in yet another unhappy marriage. It may be too late for you and Daphne. But it's not too late for you to do the next right thing. You were ready to end your marriage just a few hours ago. Perhaps you should take that as some kind of message. I think that you know what the answer is."

"I know that no matter what I do, I'm being completely unfair to Mel. I do love her. I'm sure that I could be happy with her. It's just that…well…it's just that she's not Daphne."

Frasier patted his brother's shoulder. "I know, Niles. I know." He paused.

Neither of them could speak for a few minutes.

"Remember when I burned my hand? I told you that I thought she had feelings for me. Then there was the time she told me that I had beautiful eyes…why couldn't I have told her how I feel then?"

"Niles, you're just torturing yourself now. I think that you need a good night's sleep. Especially…"

"Especially since I have to witness Daphne marrying Donny. I know. You're right. It's time I get back to Mel. What if she is awake? What if she suspects…"

"You'll know what to do. Now I think you should go back to your room."

Both men stood up.

"Good night. And Niles….." he said before leaving the room. "Take care of yourself."


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to Red-LipStick x3 and Fireflower**

**The morning she dreaded finally arrived. It was ironic, considering it should have been the happiest day of her life. She had slept but five hours that night. Sleep had evaded her if you counted the nightmare filled hours. Her heart had broken as she realized that she would never know what it would be like to kiss her best friend ever again. Guilt plagued her for even thinking such thoughts, and she tried to block the image from her mind. But she couldn't help it. The image of kissing Niles on the balcony of her hotel room kept coming to her mind. Why couldn't he have kissed like the Pakistani chap from her high school days. Now he was a forgettable one. She had forgotten all about him until Simon mentioned him just the other day.**

**Could she go through with it? It wasn't too late, after all. Niles had even pointed out that it wasn't too late for the two of them.**

**But she had made a promise to Donny. And here she was in her wedding dress.**

**But she had shed more than a few tears, even as she adjusted her wedding veil.**

**Her hands trembled. She couldn't get her bodice to fit properly. She tugged and tugged at her dress, but still couldn't get things to fit properly. She looked in the mirror, but was not satisfied.**

"**Aunt Daphne. I have to go to the loo." Audrey called out. "Can you take me?" her niece tugged at her dress before adjusting her eye patch. **

"**Of course, dear." Daphne took her niece's hand and led her flower girl to the restroom, grateful for the distraction. She had only fifteen minutes before the ceremony was to begin. **

"**Can you tie my dress for me?" asked Audrey as she washed her hands.**

"**Of course." Daphne sighed.**

"**You're the saddest bride I've ever seen." She mentioned matter of factly before leaving the restroom. Audrey had no clue how those words would change Daphne and Niles' lives.**

**Daphne stared at herself in the mirror for a few minutes. **

_**Who am I kidding if I can't fool a four year old with an eye patch? **_

**Suddenly it became clearer than ever what she had to do. Daphne lifted her gown and climbed out the window. She had to find Niles. **

**She spotted Roz. "Roz. Have you seen Niles?" she whispered" **

"**No. Shouldn't you be in the church?"**

"**I'm on my way." she lied. "Don't tell anyone you've seen me." she tiptoed off, careful not to let anyone else see her. She could see Frasier and Martin in the distance.**

"**Dr. Crane. She whispered, grabbing his arm. "I have to talk to you. "In private."**

"**Go on, Dad. Ill be in in a minute."**

**Martin looked confused, but gave Frasier and Daphne their privacy. **

"**We have to get away from the church. We can't let anyone see us." Daphne whispered. "It's important."**

"**Okay. We can go to the Winnebago. Oh wait, Niles is there. I know another place we can go. Is everything okay? I suppose it isn't, or you'd be in the church." Frasier frowned, as he placed his hand around Daphne while they walked. They finally found a place where no one could spot them.**

"**I'm glad you feel you can talk to me."**

"**Oh Dr. Crane. You're the only one I can talk to. I mean, for right now. I have to talk to your brother. I have to talk to Donny, too. But first I have to talk to your brother."**

"**I see. I think I know what this is about."**

"**I think you do. You see, I can't marry Donny. I'm in love with your brother. I tried to pretend otherwise. I tried to pretend that I could make a life with Donny. But it's not fair to him. I just don't feel for him what I do for Dr. Crane…"**

"**I think you can call him Niles now…" Frasier smiled warmly.**

**Daphne grinned. "Do you think he'll have me now? I mean I did turn him down! Oh I'm so nervous! I couldn't sleep at all last night! I dreamt I lost him and I just couldn't bear the thought of it. Then I thought of all the good times we've shared and I realized I think of him as more than just a friend. He means the world to me, Dr. Crane."**

"**I just have one question for you."**

**Daphne grew nervous. What if he thought she was making a big mistake?**

"**What is it?"**

"**Why aren't you telling this to my brother? He's right over there in the Winnebago!" He pointed over in the right direction.**

"**Oh, Dr. Crane! How can I ever thank you!" Daphne hugged him.**

"**Seeing you two kids happy is thanks enough. Now go on. You have some business to tend to." **

**Daphne turned around and straightened out her wedding dress. This time, it fit her just right.**

**Niles was staring into space, his trying not to think about the events that was taking place. He had told Mel he needed to put on insect replellent. His dad and brother had just left after informing him that the wedding was momentarily delayed. Aparantlly three of Daphne's brothers had ran into the woods at the justice's request for a witness. This was going to be some wedding on all counts. **

**If only he could make time stand still…. Niles was quite tempted to join Daphne's brothers and run. Frasier and his brother could hardly blame him. Forget Mel…this was about losing Daphne forever. At least when she lived at Frasier he could pretend that he had a chance to tell her how he felt. Not anymore. There would be no more surprise visits. No more standing just a little too close, no more chance encounters, no more singing together in the kitchen…All good things must end, and today was definitely the end of an era. **

**It had been said that it was better to have loved and lost than to never have loved at all. Not true. He could never get past the ache he felt knowing the love of his life was marrying another man. It was the kind of hurt he'd always read about, but never dreamt could ever happen to him. He'd lost Maris, and he thought he'd never survive the divorce. That kind of pain was something he would never wish on his worst enemy, and now here he was reliving that kind of pain all over again. He'd tried to forget Daphne. He thought he'd moved on. It was all too clear that he never really let go of her. She was more alive in his heart than ever before. The proof was in the ache in his heart and soul.**

**He heard a knock on the door, presumably the waiter bringing the glass of champaign to wash away the bitter taste of the wine that Frasier had brought him moments earlier.**

"_**Come in." Niles sighed, wistfully.**_

**Niles stood up at the sight of his beloved, clad in her wedding gown. She looked exquisite. He knew immediately why she was there, and he ran to her. If only time could stand still………….**

"_**Daphne!"**_

"_**I was wondering …if you might be free for a date!"**_

"_**Oh my God…yes" ………he'd never been so happy to see anyone in his life.**_

**They embraced as only a couple in love could.**

"_**There's plenty of time for that later. Let's get this bloody boat moving." she exclaimed as she gathered her wedding dress and sat in the passenger seat of the Winnebago. **_

"_**You mean now?" He asked, wide eyed and full of wonder. **_

"_**There's about a hundred people back there I'm not so keen on seeing."**_

"_**Well all right! Let's go! Fasten your seat belt, Daphne." He fumbled with his seat belt, barely able to buckle up. Her well-being was his first concern. Their destination was his last .**_

_**Daphne looks at her beloved and calls him by his first name for the first time. **_

"_**Fasten yours, Niles." She grins, leaving no doubt in his mind that she has no doubts of her choice. It's going to be one remarkable and memorable ride.**_

"_**I can't believe this!" declared Niles.**_

"_**Neither can I," responded Daphne happlily.**_

"_**What made you change your mind?" as if it mattered. The important thing was that she did.**_

"_**My little flower girl, Audrey. She looked up at me and said that I was the saddest bride she'd ever seen. I figured who was I kidding if I couldn't fool a four year old with an eye patch."**_

"_**Remind me to give her a car for her preschool graduation." Niles was not joking.**_

"_**The next thing I know I was climbing out the window of the loo."**_

"_**You mean you didn't tell Donny?"**_

"_**I didn't tell anyone! Can't you get this thing moving any faster?"**_

"_**I would but I have to watch out for speed…bumps…"…**_

_**Daphne grins at Niles. "I've never done anything this crazy. Are you nervous?"**_

"_**Only that I'm going to wake up. " He loves the look of adoration on her face,**_

_**The phone rings, breaking up the moment. Daphne pleads for him not to answer it. They both know it could be Donny or Mel. Neither are ready for reality to set in and ruin the moment. They have reached the end of the drive way.**_

"_**Which way should we go?" asks Niles, praying Daphne picks Seattle. He's not too found of the Canadian grizzly bears. **_

_**Daphne is praying that Niles would leave behind the trail of broken hearts in Seattle, but realizes his love of opera and fine dining would win out. Seattle it is. **_

"_**We should make this right. "Daphne conceded. But I need you to be strong."**_

"_**For you I have the strength of Hervules. " Niles declared while fumbling badly the unbuckling of his seatbelt. Instead he managed to blow the love of his life a kiss. Both agreed it was time to face the music. It wouldn't be easy, but it was the right thing to do.**_

_**The end/ the beginning**_

_**Thanks for reading! please review and let me know what you think! **__****_


End file.
